Popgoes (animatronik)
Popgoes - animatronik pojawiający się w pierwszej grze Popgoes. Reprezentuje on sobą animatronika - łasicę. Popgoes jednak, jak reszta posiada cechy ludzkie, jak na przykład kształt ciała/modelu i fakt o posiadaniu rzeczy, z których korzysta tylko człowiek, a dokładniej czarny cylinder i mikrofon "zapożyczone" od Freddy'ego Fazbear'a z cyklu gier Five Nights at Freddy's. Mimo tego, te rzeczy w uniwersum fanowskiej produkcji są uznawane za jego atrybuty. Jest on tytułową postacią w grze stojącą na czele pozostałych animatroników w trakcie dnia w Popgoes Pizza, lecz gdy nastaje noc to począwszy od 12AM, a skończywszy na 6AM porusza się po budynku i staje się pierwszym przeciwnikiem, jakiego spotyka gracz. Kolorystyka Popgoes jest przedstawiony w większości przypadków w ciepłych barwach. Jego kolorystyka jest przybliżona do koloru zwierzęcia, które reprezentuje - łasicę. Wzdłuż jego tali aż do głowy rozciąga się biały obszar oznaczający brzuch, jako że prawdziwe łasice właśnie mają biały spód. Wszakże jednak ta łasica jest złotooka, czego nie spotyka się w naturze. Dodatkowo wnętrze uszu też jest białe. Reszta tułowia jest jasnobrązowa. Segmenty dłoni, rąk, palców, stóp i nóg są także w kolorze jasnego brązu, jak głowa i tylni ogon, ale połączenia są ciemniejsze. Nie wiadomo nic o kolorystyce pleców. Ma dwie ciemne plamy w okolicach oczu, kontrastujące z kolorem głowy. Elementy ludzkie też są kolorowe. Mikrofon jest srebrno-czarny, a cylinder w całości czarny. Zachowanie Nie wiadomo, co robi konkretnie Popgoes w dzień poza reprezentowaniem firmy. W nocy, jakaś siła każe mu poruszać się po budynku w celu zdobycia części Black Rabbit'a. Jeżeli jego cel zakończy się sukcesem, zdobędzie 6 elementów modelu tegoż animatronika. Charakteryzuje się najwyższym stopniem aktywności w porównaniu z innymi postaci. Włącza się on zaskakującą szybko, bo już na krótko po rozpoczęciu pierwszej nocy przez gracza. Mimo iż nie ma dobrych zamiarów, rzadko kiedy przyczynia się do śmierci gracza. Jego ruch jest nie możliwy do zauważenia, z racji na to, że gdy się porusza w zasięgu pola widzenia gracza, gaśnie na chwilę światło i zmienia pozycje, a na kamerach jego poruszanie się poprzedzają zakłócenia. Gracz może manipulować zachowaniem Popgoes'a i przeszkodzić mu w zdobyciu elementów ciała Black Rabbita przez włączenie restartu na kamerze, na której przebywa i która takowy posiada. Wtedy na chwilę znika lub wraca do CAM 4, ale po pewnym czasie z powrotem stanowi zagrożenie. Lokacje Lokacja startowa Popgoes'a jest umiejscowiona w Jadalni. Początkowo stoi on na scenie, po środku między Sarą i Saffron. Następnie niepostrzeżenie przemyka do drugiej części pokoju, a po wyjściu stamtąd zaczyna odwiedzać kamery. Zawsze na początku odwiedza CAM 4, a potem CAM 6, CAM 3, CAM 1, CAM 2 lub CAM 5 oraz CAM 8. Można rozpoznać, do którego z pięciu pokoi się udaje po miejscu, w którym stoi w CAM 4. Ciekawostki *Popgoes wraz z głową Black Rabbit'a jest na ikonie gry. *Jumpscare Popgoes'a wygląda, jakby ten ugryzł gracza. *Pełne imię animatronika w wersji angielskiej to ,,Popgoes the Weasel". Ten sam tytuł nosi piosenka wykorzystana w Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Autor wspomina, że wszystkie zwierzęce odpowiedniki animatroników (poza Black Rabbit'em) spotkał w ogródku. W tym łasicę, którą reprezentuje Popgoes. *W teaserowej grze sterujemy nim. *Popgoes "widział zło". *W jego cylindrze na jednej z zapowiedzi, po podświetleniu widać ludzką sylwetkę. **Po podświetleniu tej samej zapowiedzi widać napisy ,,Please Work". *W swej animacji na stronie gry trzyma głowę Black Rabbit'a. *Pizzeria, w której dzieje się akcja gry nazywa się ,,Popgoes Pizza", co nawiązuje do tej postaci. *Należy do niewielu fanowskich postaci z universum Five Nights at Freddy's, które mają ogon. *Po ukończeniu nocy 5 otrzymujemy zabawkowy model Popgoes'a, po przejściu Difficult Mode figurka zmienia się na złotą. *Jego cylinder został zdobyty na aukcji i rzekomo pochodzi od Freddy'ego Fazbear'a. Neil.png|Koncept rysunku Pogoesa bazowany na Fnaf 3 Neild.png|Rozłożony Popgoes bazowany na Fnaf 3 Figra.png|Figurka Popgoesa bazowana na Fnaf 3 Bez tytułu.png|Początkowy Projekt Popgosa Popy.png|Popgoes w Extra Pops.png|2 projekt Popgoesa Skrin.png|3 projekt Popgoesa . Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Łasice Kategoria:Brązowi Kategoria:Z przedmiotem w ręku Kategoria:Samce